Shoot Straight
by 7567Snakebite
Summary: The main character is named Lee. Rated T... because I'm paranoid. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story so if you guys could tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!
1. Losing Him

This is the beginning of the Avengers movie when Loki takes over the minds of Hawkeye and others. "The strange man" in here is Loki and "Clint" is Hawkeye's real name. The main character is named Lee.

* * *

The strange man tapped his spear against Clint's chest. Clint's blue eyes changed to fully black, then flashed bright blue before eventually going back to their regular color. The strange man also touched the doctor's chest. His eyes did the same.

Beside me, Nick's brow furrowed.

I drew my eyebrows together and cocked my head to the side slightly. "Clint?"

He barely glanced at me, but when he did, his eyes were blank and emotionless.

I looked at the man. "What did you do?"

"Took over his mind," The man examined his spear nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I looked at Clint again, but I could only murmur his name.

He didn't even look at me this time.

The man started talking; his voice was calm, but firm as he ordered Clint and the doctor around some.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nick put the cube in his briefcase.

"Oh, you see, Nick… I need that…"He flicked his wrist and Clint shot Nick.

Nick's gaze flickered to me. "Go…"He held out the case.

I nodded reluctantly, took it and started to run as Nick fell back.

"You are quite annoying," I heard the man's voice.

Then a shot rang out and I was thrown to the ground. I had a bullet in my back – and you better believe it hurt – but I reached for the case again anyways. Another shot rang out and that bullet dug a hole in the ground next to my hand, but I continued to reach.

I faintly heard the man sigh.

Suddenly, there was a shadow over me. I twisted around to find Clint. He stared harshly at me for a second, then reached over and took the case.

I caught his ankle as he started to walk off.

He probably would've continued to walk if the man hadn't called out, "Stop."

Clint froze.

"Look at her, would you?" The man said and Clint turned and did as the man said. "She _is_ quite beautiful… A good choice… Now, kiss her, won't you? It _is_ what you do together, isn't it?"

Clint leaned down and grabbed the front of my shirt. He jerked me to my feet, causing me to grimace in pain. He merely held me for a second. I stared defiantly into his eyes.

"You aren't Clint," I hissed and quickly tapped his forehead.

He quickly closed the space between us and pressed his lips against mine. I was terrified the kiss would be aggressive, angry. But it was the opposite. His lips were cold, motionless; it was like kissing a dead fish. Suddenly, there was a flash of warmth, as if maybe this was bringing him back. But it was gone so fast, I was unsure that it really happened. He threw me to the ground.

I stifled a groan and glared up at him.

His gaze was the usual emotionless and yet harsh stare.

I glanced back at the man.

He had a very slight look of uncertainty in his eyes. Maybe this control wasn't as permanent as I thought.

"Come!" The man suddenly called.

Clint grabbed the case, looked at me once more, the jogged off to catch up with his "master".

That's when I broke. "Clint!" I called after him. "Don't! No! _Clint!"_

The man stopped but motioned for his new servants to keep going. He turned to face me, a heinous smile on his lips. "He's _mine_ now."

"Liar!" I snarled. "He will _never_ be yours!"

The man's smile merely grew to a grin and he turned and left.

_I just need to work on his barriers around you…_I heard the man's thought through Clint's.

I sucked in a breath, bit my lips to keep back tears, and dragged myself to Nick.

"Time to go," His voice was hoarse. "We cannot let them get away. We need to tell the others."

"Already ahead of ya," I said.

I tapped my comlink. "Escapees comin' your way. Clint, the doctors, and some soldiers, along with a man holding a spear and a briefcase. Don't let the spear touch. But we _need that case."_

"Good job, Lee," Nick said. "Now, c'mon. It's time for us to go too."

We helped each other to our feet and started the long walk together.

I ignored the searing pain in my back as best I could and I bet Nick was doing the same with his stomach.

Eventually, we escaped together. I felt a little happy to be out of the lab, it seemed like a deathtrap. But I couldn't get my mind off of Clint.

Did he know what he was doing? He's always so against killing anything, and sadly, I think that's exactly what the man is going to want him to do. Should I try to free him? But what if I can only partially free him? What if I forced him to watch what he's doing to people? I…I can't do that to him…

It would probably be best to just keep tabs on where he and that man are.


	2. Dreams

I closed my eyes.

_I was jerked out of the darkness of sleep into the vision field of someone else. This person was staring down at a woman and her (supposed) daughter. They were both cowering in fear and (as I grew used to the feel of this new body) I realized why. The man, whose body I was watching this from, was aiming an arrow at them. There was only one man I knew that practiced archery and what I heard next confirmed my suspicions._

_"What use are these two to us?" It was the voice of that man that had taken over Clint. The man named Loki._

_I was in Clint's body… Oh, that's right! When I tapped into Clint's mind the day I lost him, I gained access to knowing exactly what he was thinking, doing, and his exact location at any given time._

_But if I "was" him… oh no._

_"None," Loki said nonchalantly. "You may dispose of them."_

_I heard Loki's footsteps fade and the eyes of the two females widened quite a bit._

_"Please," said the older woman and she confirmed my suspicions. "Not in front of my daughter."_

_Clint shot her straight through the head._

_Her eyes rolled back and she hit the ground hard. Blood began to pool in a puddle around the woman's head._

_"Mommy?" The little girl pleaded, starting to cry. "Mommy! Wake up, Mommy!"_

_Clint shot her too._

_She fell down next to her mother; the arrow sticking out of her head looked like one of those fake "shot in the head" arrow headband things. Her blood was quickly mixing with her mother's._

_Clint reached over and ripped both of the arrows out of the girls' heads. He didn't even bother to wipe off the blood, merely putting the arrows back in his quiver. Then he turned and followed after Loki._

I woke up screaming and leaned forward in a sitting position in bed. I clapped my hands over my mouth, cutting off the scream.

My hands still covering my mouth, I started to cry uncontrollably. My cries were completely silent, but they terrified me. I hadn't cried like this – I hadn't cried _at all_ in years. I could tell I was on the verge of becoming hysterical so I gently clutched the arrowhead pendant Clint had given me once.

My breathing slowed considerably enough for me to take my other hand away from my mouth. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my free arm as I continued to stroke my pendant with my thumb.

What if I couldn't get Clint back?


End file.
